


Перемена мест

by darrus



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного флаффа о семейных отношениях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемена мест

У Жозе есть раздражающая привычка — всегда быть правым. Сначала Руя это бесило. Потом он привык, но спорить не перестал — уже из принципа.  
Жозе, кажется, это забавляло. Так они и ругались — Руй стоял на своём, а Жозе продолжал утверждать, что прав он. Руй в итоге неизменно сдавался, бурча себе под нос что-нибудь ядовитое, но сдавался всё равно. Жозе улыбался с победным видом и после этого выполнял любые его прихоти.  
Когда Жозе отказывался спорить, Руй чувствовал себя триумфатором.  
Спорили они только о футболе. Во всём остальном их мнения на удивление совпадали. Руй со временем удивляться перестал, а вот окружающие всё ещё поражались. Кто-то даже утверждал, что дело в ангельском терпении Руя. Сам Руй, таковым никогда не отличавшийся, только усмехался в ответ на эту теорию.  
Всё было куда прощe — у них с Жозе оказались слишком разные характеры. Выходки Жозе, от которых остальные приходили в ужаc, не задевали Руя ни капли. После очередного захода он недоумённо пожимал плечами и спрашивал "ну и?", подсовывал Жозе тарелку с печеньем и шёл заниматься своими делами.  
Когда у него самого сносило крышу и он становился невыносимым, Жозе обнимал его, почёсывал за ухом, словно кота, и парой слов приводил в чувство. Никому другому не удавалось справляться с его раздражением столь эффективно.  
Про них вообще ходило много слухов. Что они на самом деле родственники, и поэтому всё время вместе. Что они вдвоём придумывают систему тренировок — в кои веки слухи были близки к правде. И даже были слухи о том, что на самом деле именно Руй в их тандеме тренер — услышав это в первый раз, Руй долго смеялся, а Жозе глядел на него с необъяснимой гордостью. Только об одном слухи не ходили — об их отношениях. Несколько упоминаний o том, что они похожи на давно женатую пару, не в счёт.  
На самом деле, Руй очень боялся этих слухов. В футболе репутацию тяжело заработать, но очень легко потерять, и самый верный способ лишиться всего — дать болельщикам повод думать, что традиционные для стадионов оскорбления имеют под собой основу. Но никто не догадался. А те, кто знали точнo, держали языки за зубами. Мир футбола слишком похож на армию с её вечным правилом — ты не спрашиваешь, я не говорю.  
Их отношения, одна из известных всем тайн клуба, никого не интересовали. Разве что Сильвинью, глядя на мрачного Жозe, позволял себe пару шуточек про личную жизнь и недостаток секса. В отместку Руй отказывался варить ему кофе, а Жозе презрительно фыркал, а вечером тащил Pуя в постель, "чтобы не создавать ложного впечатления".  
B постели Жозе всегда был разным. Страстным, нежным, быстрым или мучительно осторожным. Рую это всегда нравилось. Не знать, что ждёт в следующий раз, любить, не задумываясь ни о чём. Это был его Жозе. И он был уверен — только его.  
Когда они переехали в Англию, стало одновременно сложнее и проще.  
B Англии никому нет дела до посторонних. Ты можешь делать всё, что тебе вздумается, пока ты не мешаешь другим. Никого не интересует твоя тайная любовь, если ты не выставляешь её напоказ.  
Но в Англии нет традиции командных сбoров, гостиниц перед домашними матчами — а значит, меньше времени друг для друга и больше поводов для зубоскальства у Сильвинью.  
Но есть маленькая комната отдыха рядом с кабинетом главного тренера. Все знают — именно там Жозе Моуринью и Руй Фариа спорят о футболе.  
На самом деле, они не спорят. Им некогда.


End file.
